charmedrewritefandomcom-20200214-history
Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands, the latter being the most common way to use the power. This is one of the most common yet stronger powers possessed by magical beings, be it good, evil or neutral. Strength and Skill The strength of Telekinesis varies depending on the strength and skill of users. A lot of practice and concentration will improve the precision and accuracy as well as the distance that objects/beings can be moved. When Prue learned how to channel her power through her hands, she found herself more stronger, being able to move objects by just flicking her fingers. Nobel Examples * The Book of Shadows states that Brianna Warren was able to send the Crystal Sword from one of the Lords of War hundreds of miles away using her telekinesis, a thought-impossible feat which amazed her descendant Prue Halliwell Trudeau. * In 1975, when the Charmed Ones visited the past, their grandmother, Penny Halliwell, thought they were warlocks. Using her telekinesis, she was able to move the sisters through an intricate path out to the porch, showing both the strength and skill which Penny possessed. * On Piper's wedding day, Grams was able to telekinetically play Pachelbel's Canon on wind-chimes with little to no effort, while performing the wedding ceremony and other telekinetic feats. Channeling Prue initially channeled her power through her eyes, often by narrowing and focusing her eyes on her intended target. As her power grew, she found she was able to channel her powers through her hands. When her powers first manifested through her hands, she lifted both a Grimlock and a small boy for a few moments without any sign of concentration. As she became more comfortable channeling her power through her hands she found herself more powerful, able to send a single demon flying by flicking her fingers. She was even able to move objects with a mere crook or twitch of one finger but also when her hands were bound, she found she was still able to channel her powers through her eyes. Although she learned to channel her power through her hands later, she used her hands before, almost strangling her ex and boss when her powers were unbound. As a little girl, she was seen channeling her power both through the eyes and through her hands but with much more control and power than Prue as an adult at that time. Usage in Combat Telekinesis is also an extremely helpful power in close-quarters combat. Very much like Levitation, this power can be used to enhance one's strength and to even slightly defy gravity, which makes telekinesis one of the more versatile powers. Prue Halliwell Trudeau Prue started to show acrobatic feats particularly in a fight against demon wrestlers. Prue first used her telekinesis to increase the strength of her blows when she became a man. She also used it to grant herself seemingly superhuman physical attributes when she battled Vinceres. These supernaturally enhanced stunts were seen later when training with the whitelighter Natalie; Prue used her powers to run up a wall. Then when she faced demonic wrestlers, she was able to jump higher than naturally feasible during the fight; a stunt that even surprised her sister Phoebe who was capable of complete Levitation. In the same fight, Prue performed gravity defying flips and kicks. In an alternate timeline, shortly before her death, an enraged Prue used similar telekinetic punches to the ones she used when turned into a man; sending SWAT members flying outside the room with her magically intensified blows. List of beings who use(d) Telekinesis Original power *Prudence "Prue" Halliwell Trudeau *Pamela Halliwell Trudeau *Patricia Halliwell Trudeau *Penelope "Penny" Halliwell *Gideon *Melinda Halliwell Wyatt *Nercon *Brianna Bowen *The Cleaners *Devils *Javana Through spell, potion, power, stealing, etc *Matthew Tate *Phoebe Halliwell *Monkey Prue *Dr. Curtis Williamson Category:Powers